alleyways and lust
by over it
Summary: jillalice in an alleyway....then a motel room. based on RE:apocolypse movie
1. Chapter 1

Jill Valentine a young, determined and independent police officer was patrolling the streets she knew so well. However the circumstances were far from what was known as 'normal'. Instead of watching out for criminals she was now looking out for zombies and the other monstrous creations, infected with the T-Virus.

Just as she was adjusting her baby blue boob tube, a fit looking blonde came jogging up alongside her, startling her slightly. "Alice do you have to scare the living day lights out of me?" Jill snapped as Alice grinned at her.

"Well I couldn't bear to be away from you a second longer, by the way do you need a hand with your top?" Alice flirted blatantly, topped off by a wink.

"Alice give it a rest, if I have to put up with your flirting a minute longer I may just end up shooting you," Jill warned, finding it hard to be serious about it. If the truth be known, Jill actually rather liked Alice and her flirting, but wouldn't admit it for fear of ruining her tough girl reputation and for fear of getting hurt. It had taken her years to make herself mentally strong, years spent building up the walls which she now had protecting her.

"Jill get down that alley now!" Alice ordered, half pushing her, just in time to take a shot at the approaching Nemesis. Diving behind a burnt out SUV, Alice reloaded her sawn-off shotgun, before making a dash towards Nemesis, aiming for his head. Jill meanwhile could only look on in horror, as Alice threw herself at the mercy of the Nemesis, time and again.

After what seemed like an eternity Alice staggered back towards Jill, who instantaneously rushed to her side. Supporting her weight, she helped Alice to the wall, where she propped her up.

"Alice, are you ok? Where are you hurting?" Jill asked her worry showing through.

"Hey I'm fine, but thanks for the concern,"

"Alice you're bleeding, you are not fine, please just let me help,"

"Fine, if you wanted to check me out, you could have just asked," Alice grinned, winking for effect which soon turned to a wince.

"Alice just take it easy, here help me remove your top," Jill spoke with authority. Gently they both removed Alice's top, where Jill ran her hands gently across the toned torso before her eyes, unable to hide her admiration.

"You like huh?" Alice smiled at the appreciative look she was receiving.

"Well I wont lie, they are some mighty fine abs you have there, apart from that cut," Jill said frowning at the gash across Alice's stomach, which Jill then kissed, not only surprising Alice who was now grinning like a Cheshire cat, but also herself.

"Well it just so happens I have a cut lip," Alice teased, licking a drop of blood, its coppery taste on her taste buds. Jill liking her confidence with this woman, hesitated a fraction, giving Alice a 'you can not be serious look,' before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on the blondes lips, careful not to cause her any pain. Alice however wasn't too bothered about the pain, she wanted more of the sexy brunette, and therefore leaned in further and re-captured her lips, this time making the kiss more forceful, to which Jill responded, pushing herself up against Alice, which in turn trapped her to the wall. Alice ran her hands up and down the young cop's back several times, before sliding them up underneath her boob tube, loving the feel of her silky skin under her fingertips, feeling Jill's body tremble at the contact.

Alice pushed her tongue inside Jill's mouth tasting her, as their tongues fought for dominance, Alice however succeeding, as Jill moaned appreciatively into her mouth causing Alice to smile into the kiss.

After what seemed an age Jill pulled back as she heard footsteps approaching. Trying to steady her breathing and concentrate on the intrusion. Alice however was more intent with kissing, licking and nibbling every inch of available skin from her neck down to her collarbone.

"Alice, stop, we have company," Jill whispered, trying to tear herself from Alice's almost vice like grip.


	2. Chapter 2

….. indicate someone's thoughts. Thanks for all feedback it's much appreciated, I hope you like this next part

Jill pulled away from the blondes desire filled body, facing the entrance to the alleyway. Squinting into the darkness, Jill could just about make out the shadowy figure of what looked to be a man. Well thank God it's not Nemesis Jill thought to herself, sighing inwardly. Waiting with bated breath Jill kept her eyes trained on the intruder, her hand now poised above her gun, just waiting to take fire.

Damn whoever dared interrupt just as me and Jill were getting somewhere, Alice thought, clenching her fists in frustration. Looking at the concentration on her lover's face Alice couldn't help but smile, even under the circumstances. Swiftly turning to look in the direction of the intruder, Alice determined that the guy was human, not a zombie sadly, as she would have loved to have blown his head off before resuming her make-out with the beautiful brunette inches away from her.

"Hun, they're human," Alice whispered into Jill's ear, her warm, sweet breath causing the delicate hair to stand to attention.

"Don't call me that!" Jill reprimanded, in a low voice, still not wanting to draw attention to them.

"Aww don't be like that, you know you love it really," Alice whispered seductively into Jill's ear causing her to moan slightly, before turning to face a grinning Alice.

"Wh...Who's there?" A shaky male voice called out; making it known the two women were busted.

Damn, there goes hoping he will move on, Alice thought to herself recognising Carlos's voice, pushing the younger woman back a step, propping herself up better.

"Carlos it's me and Jill," Alice called back, not loud enough to attract anymore unwelcome visitors.

Both women heard a relieved sigh and couldn't help but laugh at their friend. Waiting for him to approach them they hurriedly rearranged their clothing to make it less obvious as to what he had interrupted.

"Hey girls," Carlos greeted once he was within feet of them, flashing Alice a flirtatious grin.

"Scared was we Mr tough guy?" Jill teased lightly.

"No way, I don't do scared," Carlos defended himself, trying his utmost to keep his voice level.

"Yeah I forgot you're all man right?" Jill continued her teasing.

"Hell yeah, I'll show you if you like," Carlos flirted much to both women's utter disgust.

Damn chauvinist pig, I should kick his ass right this second Alice fumed her insides wracked with jealousy. Before she could stop herself, Alice had stormed off down the alley-way, ignoring the searing pain that was attacking her stomach. Also ignoring the other two who exchanged stunned expressions.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jill is Alice ok?" Carlos asked ignorantly, still seeming incapable of removing his eyes from her body.

"You know Alice, she's a survivor and one hell of a fighter," Jill responded, a small smile creeping on to her face at the memory of Alice's strong hands encircling her body.

"Yeah but is she hurt badly?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing she can't handle, anyway I've checked her over and she seems to be in full working order,"

"Well maybe I should check to see if you're in full working order?" Carlos grinned in a sleazy manner, one which caused Jill to shudder inwardly.

"I don't think so somehow, anyway I need to find Alice," Jill stated coldly, accompanied by an icy glare.

Jill took off in chase of Alice, unable to be around Carlos a second longer. Running as fast as her superbly formed pins would carry her, only the thought of Alice alone and in pain kept her running. Even the sound of Carlos' heavy boots thudding some distance behind her didn't cause her to hold up, in fact it only made her more determined.

Alice wasn't entirely sure where she was going, but she knew that Carlos would have felt pain if she had stuck around a moment longer. Ok fair enough he didn't know how close she and the gorgeous Miss Valentine were getting, but that still didn't excuse the fact that his arrogant behaviour was totally uncalled for. The guilt Alice felt at leaving Jill alone with that sleaze ball was excruciating. Alice was also sure that Jill would never forgive her if they saw each other again.

Alice felt the pain in her abdomen getting sharper, more acute and stumbled into the nearest wall, sliding down it, welcoming the coolness of the bricks against her back. Taking painful, ragged breaths Alice willed her body to relax, hoping against hope that the pain would fade away along with her tension.

Jill couldn't believe her eyes when they fell upon the only person she ever wanted to be close to, Alice was still sat on the dirty floor against the wall, her breathing loud and ragged in the stillness around them.

"Alice!" Jill called out exhausted, her voice only just audible.

Jill ran the last 100 metres or so at a full sprint, until she too was crouched on the floor beside the blonde. Jill's hands quickly did another examination of the hurt woman's torso. Revelling in the feel of the ripple of toned muscles, Jill had to kick herself mentally to concentrate only on detecting any abnormalities.

"Alice, you shouldn't have just disappeared like that!" Jill reprimanded slightly.

"Jill…please…Carlos was being a prick," Alice forced out. "I'm sorry ok….I didn't think you would want to speak to me….again,"

"Alice shut up, of course I do. I was worried about you,"

"Really?" Alice asked astounded.

"Really," Jill replied placing a chaste kiss upon the other woman's sweet lips. Just before a breathless Carlos came panting towards them.

"Alice…you ok?" Carlos panted.

"Yes," Alice spat out as vehemently as she could, which Carlos seemed to miss.

"Alice I think we should move," Jill spoke rationality taking over.

"Ok, help me please," Alice whispered into the brunette's ear, making Jill shudder slightly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Jill smiled as she climbed to her feet, steadily helping Alice up to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist as Alice placed one of her own across the younger woman's shoulders, leaning on her heavily for support.

"Let me carry you Alice," Carlos offered to Alice who could only watch the increasing annoyance in her partner, at the foolishly ignorant man before tem who still happened to be totally oblivious to anything but his own charm.

"No! I'm fine with aiding Alice; she's not an invalid for God's sake Carlos!" Jill snapped, unable to bite her tongue any longer.

"Jill, honey, calm down. I…wouldn't dream of…having anyone….but you by…my side," Alice reassured, gripping Jill tighter as Carlos stormed off, his male pride somewhat damaged. The two women following steadily behind.

AN: sorry if it's not brilliant, but I wrote this whilst being unwell. Thanks for all reviews, they're much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in sometime, I've had a touch of writer's block. Apologies in advance if it's not too good.**

Alice, Jill and Carlos had just arrived at a disused motel, which Carlos had driven them too since Alice was still in a degree of pain and Jill had wanted to ride in the back with Alice, wanting to stay as close to her as possible.

"Alice I think you should get some rest, I'll take you up to a room if you like?" Carlos said somewhat kindly.

Jill was just about to snap at Carlos when Alice spoke up. "Thanks, but, no thanks…. I need to talk to Jill…. Maybe you could have a scout of the area check for survivors?" Alice looked knowingly at Jill before weakly smiling at Carlos, watching as he got back into the vehicle.

"Alice thanks," Jill stated ruefully once they had made it to a room.

"You don't have to thank me, like I said I think we need to talk," Alice lay on the double bed watching Jill pace about the room. "Jill there's more than enough room for you on the bed too, so please sit down you're beginning to give me a headache," Alice's smile reiterated the fact that she was teasing the brunette.

Sitting on the other side of the bed Jill looked down at the old shag-pile carpet as she spoke what she honestly didn't believe. "It was a mistake right?"

"You really think so?" Alice questioned, hoping against hope the younger woman didn't mean it.

"Well you think so right?" Jill answered with a question, not wanting to put herself in a vulnerable position just yet.

"Damn you Jill, look at me," Alice commanded, as she shuffled towards Jill slowly not wanting to upset the cut on her torso.

Jill being Jill wouldn't look Alice in the eye; instead she continued to stare absently at the floor, until Alice reached out and took her chin in her hand, turning it to face her.

"Alice…," was all Jill managed to say as her eyes met with Alice's perfect blue pools.

Alice pulled Jill's face towards her own; close enough for her to capture her lips once again in a tender kiss. It wasn't long until Jill responded and moved her body so that it was positioned on the bed beside Alice's, her hands caressing the blonde woman's lower back.

Alice took the initiative, by pulling Jill on top of herself all the while continuing the kiss. With the ex-police officer now lying on top of her, Alice ran her hands up the other woman's top, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin below.

Jill sensing the change in pace, helped Alice by sitting up and removing her blue boob-tube, so that she was now sat astride Alice completely topless, much to Alice's pleasure who lay in awe at the perfect sight above her. Reaching out tenderly, Alice cupped Jill's breasts, massaging them as her thumbs rubbed circles on her hardened nipples. Alice released one breast so that she was able to pull Jill back down for another lust fuelled kiss.

"Alice….take me," Jill urged, her hands working ferociously at pushing up her skirt, wanting the other woman inside her.

Alice couldn't help but smile at Jill's impatience, as she continued to stimulate one breast whilst her other hand now began working it's way slowly down Jill's toned body, feeling it tense as she ran a quick circle around her belly-button, flicking the ring which she had in there. Alice ran her hand gingerly along the top of Jill's panties, before gently lowering it inside, gliding down to feel her wetness as she ran a finger along her.

Jill moaned appreciatively as Alice grazed her most sensitive of places, her hips bucking uncontrollably into Alice's hand, as Alice's mouth worked on suckling her neck, nipping it occasionally making Jill gasp.

"Alice…please," Jill yet again urged Alice to go further with her ministrations as she once again teased her clit.

Alice finally thrust a finger into Jill, making her hiss slightly at its force, which was quickly met by another finger as Alice thrust into her again, all he while her thumb continued to pleasure her clit. Jill's hips helping Alice's hand by meeting each thrust perfectly.

Alice continued to thrust in and out of Jill until she climaxed. Alice held onto Jill tightly as her body rode out her orgasm. Jill lay in Alice's strong arms, feeling safe and secure until her breathing evened out then she placed a sweet kiss on Alice's lips as her hands began to undo the fly on Alice's trousers.

"Now it's your turn," Jill winked seductively before returning the pleasurable experience for her lover.

**AN: please review, thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

Jill awoke to find herself tucked under the quilt, reaching out an arm blindly she felt for Alice only to have her hand hit the cold and slightly hard mattress. Sighing Jill rolled over to face the empty space where her lover should have been sleeping soundly or smiling down affectionately at her as she slept only to kiss her deeply once she was awake.

Rolling back over so that she lay on her back, Jill stared up at the yellowing ceiling.

"Fuck you Alice," Jill spat out in frustration, feeling slightly and hurt and used at Alice's 'fuck and run' behaviour.

"You can if you want babe but I have to admit I'm still pretty worn out from earlier, I don't think all this physical exertion agrees with my injuries," Alice strode into the room from the adjoining shower room, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body and a cocky grin on her naturally striking features.

"Very funny Alice," Jill's defences shot up once more.

"Hey what's wrong? You were all over me earlier if I remember correctly," Alice's baffled expression said it all, she really didn't have a clue what was wrong with Jill, as far as she was concerned she had left the bed to have a shower, wanting to clean up her wound and not wanting to disturb Jill's blissful sleep. In fact Alice couldn't remember the last time she had seen Jill looking so at peace.

"Nothings wrong, I just…," Jill let the rest of the sentence hang in mid-air.

"Sure there isn't, just like there are no zombies running around the city and we're on 'Love Boat.'" Alice hit back sarcastically as she carefully climbed back on to the bed, beginning to feel slightly irked at Jill's rapid change in behaviour. Putting a hand comfortingly on Jill's stomach Alice used the other to push a stray lock of brunette hair behind her cute little ear.

"Ok I think we all know that you're running for 'Miss Sarcastic' of the year," Jill allowed a small smile to break creep out, one Alice didn't miss. "Alice I thought you'd left me, I thought…"

"You thought that I had slept with you then left afterwards, right?" Alice finished for her.

"Yeah," Jill said meekly feeling rather ashamed.

Alice couldn't help but laugh at Jill's vulnerability, even though she put on the tough cop front in front of everyone else.

"Alice, if you're going to laugh just go, leave me alone,"

"I'm sorry, it's just I wouldn't leave you. I mean how could I? I care about you deeply I thought I had shown you that already today. Jill I needed a shower, I didn't fancy the wound getting infected and I figured you wouldn't fancy me half as much either if I had yellow crap oozing out of my abs," Alice smiled warmly down at Jill, who smiled back in return.

Jill was about to reply but was instantly cut off by Alice's lips upon hers, her tongue caressing her bottom lip before Jill granted access for the two tongues to dance rhythmically. Alice's strong arms snaked their way around Jill's slender body to hold her tight against herself, allaying Jill's insecurities. Breaking apart momentarily Jill ran a hand through the older woman's still rather damp hair.

"By the way, you look hotter than hell with nothing but a towel on and wet hair," Jill commented seductively.

"You think so huh? Well for the record I always thought I looked better without it," Alice grinned back before recapturing her sweet, silky lips once more.

Jill was about to remove the towel which had now become an offending item as it was obstructing their passionate embrace from going any further, when a loud almost certainly masculine knocking was heard at the door.

"Crap! Whoever that is I'm to kick their ass so bad they will wish they had never knocked on that door," Jill's annoyance was obvious.

"Hey calm down its not like we cant finish this later, but right now you need to get dressed quick and answer the door," Alice instructed tearing herself away from Jill, although her body seemed drawn to it like a magnet.

"Ok, but what about you?" Jill asked curiously as she began to get out of bed.

"I'll say I've just had a shower," Alice winked, kissing Jill chastely before throwing Jill her clothes again. Making sure she was decent before heading back into the shower room.

"Carlos," Jill said not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok it's been one heck of while and I apologise profusely, I've been busy with coursework and the other stuff in reality, so here I finally post the final instalment of this fic, its not brilliant but I'm looking on to the next in the possible series. I know there are a few possible plot holes, but I wanted to get this up and out the way as soon as. Anyway as always read, enjoy and review **

"Carlos! What the….?" Jill's voice held an underlying tone of sheer annoyance, although Carlos didn't seem to notice.

"Where's Alice? We need to get out of here and fast," Carlos stated as he granted himself entry into the room.

"Well she's just had a shower, you know to clean the cut she sustained earlier," Jill's level of annoyance was about to go on overtime.

Alice had heard clearly the short exchange in the other room and desperately wanted to take Jill in her arms and calm the bubbling rage that was waiting to explode, full throttle at their somewhat naive comrade.

"Carlos, I hear what you're saying and we'll leave now, go down and start the car," Alice instructed once she had entered the room, feeling Jill's eyes burning into her. "Wait a second, who is that kid? She's infected."

"How do you know that?" Jill's curiosity got the better of her, her sharp wit back in full force.

"Because she's infected too," The dark haired child spoke quietly as she stepped fully into the room. "I'm Angela Ashford, Carlos found me," Angela then proceeded to explain about her past, her father and how she became infected, as she allowed Alice to inspect her arm.

"Don't worry Angie, you're safe with us now," Alice reassured the nervous child with a warm, genuine smile as they made their way cautiously towards their vehicle.

Carlos was once again driving whilst Jill and Alice took the back seat and little Angela rode up front in the passenger seat beside Carlos, her eyes darting nervously as she observed the carnage that was once Racoon City.

Carlos seeing a handful of the walking dead straight ahead in the road, put his foot down on the gas as the car picked up speed before hurtling into the zombies, some bouncing off the front of the car, groaning in their eerie way, as little Angie buried her face in her hands.

Jill however gripped Alice's hand tightly, which made Alice smile in consequence. A smile which Jill caught and had to return with a slight blush, forgetting about her tough cop front she wore like a suit of armour.

Closing her eyes, Alice let her mind wander to what she would do if they escaped the city. She saw herself just settling down somewhere quiet, maybe at the coast somewhere. However she was sure she wanted to stay in contact with Jill, her Jill who made her feel normal once again, made her feel alive. Also from what she understood Angela was pretty much orphaned, her Dad had been killed by an executive of Umbrella and her Mum was probably dead too. Alice couldn't help but imagine her new life without Jill and little Angie included, it felt right. She wanted to protect them both, be there for them. Carlos however she wasn't so sure about, on the one hand he seemed a genuine and decent guy, but on the other she knew he irritated Jill and if she wanted Jill then she'd do her best to keep her as happy as possible. Even if that meant separating from one of the team.

"The helicopter's in sight!" Carlos exclaimed, a hint of excitement seeping through in his voice, which dragged Alice viciously from her thoughts. "We're going to make it!"

"You hear that Angie? Everything's going to be OK," Jill's optimism was beginning to show as she kept the girl as settled as could be, the car continuing to hurtle towards their destination.

Shutting the car off, Carlos and the others left the vehicle, abandoning it in favour of the big, black mechanical bird before them, their one and only chance of escaping the somewhat doomed City. Alice taking little Angie's hand and hurrying them both on, following Jill and Carlos. Carlos took charge and headed for the front, aiming to ensure that their escape went as smoothly as possible.

"Hurry it up Carlos! There's more of the flesh-eating bastards coming!" Jill hollered as she fumbled with her handgun clip, trying desperately to reload although her sweaty palms were making it somewhat impossible. Alice meanwhile focused on trying to close the back entrance to the helicopter, in order to bide Carlos a bit more time.

"We're going up!" The roar of the engine coming into life made it near impossible to hear Carlos' voice, although it didn't really matter, the team were escaping the city.

Jill and Alice sat side by side, hands held, fingers entwined as they both inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Little Angela was sprawled across the seats opposite, fast asleep by the time they were miles away from the wreck that was Racoon City, on their way to freedom, safety and a new life.

Or So They Thought …


End file.
